


Wonderful View

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Repost from LJ.  Last one for today sorry for anyone getting hella notifications/emails.  I was trying to work through the list of missing fics all at once.Summary:  Andy confronts Lily about her reaction at the gallery and gets a surprising response.The voyeurism only comes up in conversation not current practice.
Relationships: Andrea Sachs/Christian Thompson, Andrea Sachs/Lily, Andrea Sachs/Nate
Kudos: 2





	Wonderful View

**Title:** Wonderful View

**Author:** punky_96

**Pairing:** Andy/Lily, Andy/Nate, Andy/creepy fashion guy

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Andy confronts Lily about her reaction at the gallery and gets a surprising response.

**Kink** :Voyeurism.

**Disclaimer:** at my LJ/DW

797 words

**_Wonderful View_ **

“Hey.Why did you talk to me like that?What’s your problem?”Andy had just had enough.She was twisting and turning herself into a pretzel trying to balance this job, her relationship with Nate, and her friends.She felt like she was doing all the bending while her boyfriend and friends were not even trying to meet her halfway.Greeted by silence and Lily looking away Andy became even more frustrated.“You know you’re supposed to be my friend.I’m changing, but we’re all changing.If you’re mad at me talk to me, don’t yell at me in public.”

Andy started to walk away.If Lily couldn’t even talk to her then there was really no point in going to lunch with her.“Andy.Wait.Uh.”Lily waited for Andy to turn around, but then she floundered for words when she looked into her brown eyes.

Taking a deep breath and flexing her hands into fists and loosening them again Andy tried to be patient.‘If I’m asking for understanding, then I should be patient.’ She told herself.However when Lily still didn’t speak Andy blew her hair out of her face and began to turn away.

“I don’t want to watch you with that creepy fashion guy.”Lily said very quietly.“Watching you with Nate is better than what I’ll see with that creep.”

Andy took a step and hesitated.She took another step because she could barely hear Lily and what she heard didn’t make any sense.The word WATCH caught in her brain though.‘Why is Lily talking like that?She didn’t watch me with Nate.That doesn’t even make sense.’

“Andy?”Lily said uncertainly as she watched her friend stop, but not turn around.“I don’t want to have this conversation out here.”

Brown hair swirled in the air as Andy spun on her heel.“What?!You can yell at me at the art show, but you don’t want to talk to me right here?You don’t even make sense Lily.What does that even mean, watching me with Nate?”

Lily’s mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.She looked back and forth to see if anyone on the sidewalk had stopped to pay attention to the conversation.She stepped close to Andy in order to talk to her, but Andy suddenly gasped and gripped her arm as she realized what her friend meant.

“You watched me with Nate?!”Andy was shocked.The idea had never occurred to her.The conversation had never come up.“Nate knows?!”

Lily looked down at the toes of their shoes.She shook her head after a long moment.“He didn’t tell you.”Lily stepped back again from Andy.Her voice was sad when she spoke.“I’m sooooo sorry, Andy.I never.He, he, he, he said that he talked to you.”

Andy stood there thinking.

Her boyfriend clearly wasn’t as angelic as he wanted to make himself out to be.

Her best friend was…

Andy shook her head.Her best friend watched her.She watched her with her boyfriend.Her best friend was mad at her about the fashion guy because she didn’t want to watch him with her.Her best friend wanted to watch her—WATCH her, watch her…Her best friend got off watching her have sex?

The pieces were falling into various pictures.

Her boyfriend wasn’t going to be her boyfriend very much longer.Andy would be more upset with him, but their relationship was slowly dying anyway.

Her best friend liked to watch her have sex.

Andy found that she didn’t mind.

In fact Andy found the idea intriguing.

Where and when?What did she like?How often?What did she do while she watched?

The image of Lily touching herself in the closet while she rode Nate formed in her head.A chill went through her spine as she imagined Lily.Did she smell me on the clothes in the closet as she leaned back into the shirts, skirts, and pants?Did Lily touch herself?Did Lily get off at the same time that she did?

“You like to watch?”Andy asked in a low steady voice as her eyes locked onto Lily’s.Her response was a quick slight nod.“Anyone or me?”Lily blushed slightly and she fought the urge to look away.She mouthed ‘you.’Her eyes were shining with tears and they pleaded with Andy to understand.Stepping back and around quickly Andy linked her arm in her friends and began dragging her with her toward their lunch destination.Leaning into her ear as they walked Andy mischievously whispered, “You’ll tell me about it?”

Laughing out of nerves, amusement, and perhaps joy, Lily said, “Yes.”

Lunch was delicious, but the view after a wonderful dinner was tres magnifique.

—FIN

x


End file.
